


Crazy For You

by BatsyBatsyBatsy



Category: Jokerxharley, Suicide Squad (2016), jxhq - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyBatsyBatsy/pseuds/BatsyBatsyBatsy
Summary: Harleen Quinzel can’t wait to sink her teeth into the Joker, unravel his elusive past, discover his secrets, and cure him in the process. But what she doesn’t realize is the Joker is equally excited to sink his teeth into her.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the DCEU (suicide squad universe)

“Miss Quinzel, I already told you no. His case has been closed for nearly two months now. Our top psychiatrists couldn’t make any progress with him, so what makes you think you’ll be able to?”  
“Doctor, sir, it’s Dr. Quinzel, and I know he’s been deemed incurable, but I never even got a chance with him! I’ve been here four months already, I’ve done my research, please sir, just give me a chance, his case is the whole reason I came to Arkham!”  
“The Joker is the toughest patient to ever be treated here, and to have him as your first high profile one, well, I’m sorry I just wouldn’t feel comfortable allowing it.”  
“Sir, I don’t know what you mean by that?”  
“Dr. Quinzel look at yourself, you’re a young, attractive woman, fresh out of school, the Joker would chew you up and spit you out.”  
Harleen could tell Dr. Arkham was becoming exasperated with her, this was, in fact, the fourth time she had asked him to be put on Joker’s case. She couldn’t help herself though, it was truly fascinating what he’s done to himself. He was disfigured in a chemical accident ten odd years ago, and ever since then he’s been The Joker. It’s like the person he was before never existed, no one knows his real name, or anything about him other then his criminal record, which is extensive, and his psych profile, which was mediocre at best.  
“With all due respect sir, you’re woefully mistaken. I am more than qualified and prepared to take him on. Just give me a chance please!”  
“Agh, if it will shut you up Quinzel, I’ll give you one shot! And if you manage to get him to answer your questions, then maybe we’ll talk about making him your permanent patient. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”  
“Oh believe me sir, I do.”  
Harleen excused herself from Dr. Arkham’s office, and practically skipped down the hallway to her own, she could sing with joy. Finally, she was going to get what she came here for, The clown prince of crime himself in a room with her. No one seemed to ever be able to break through to him, and learn anything about his past, but she was going to change that. Not only that, she would get him to tell her everything, and with that information she would write a best-selling, tell-all book about his life, and cure him in the process. Maybe she was being a bit too ambitious, maybe even a little egotistical, but she was the type of person to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was The Joker’s secrets.  
Harleen settled herself at her desk and opened her laptop to the notes she had already complied on The Joker. She had already touched on his chemical accident, and the empire he had built himself since, she had even carefully typed out each bogus sob story he had told his pervious doctors. The story about his abusive father, the story about his scarred wife, the story about his dead children, every twisted fairytale he had thought up about his past was documented here. She had started psycho analyzing him before she had even met him.   
With what little information that had been scraped together about him, his shotty mental evaluation that simply read: insane, the bits written in old Doctor/Patient files she conveniently got her hands on, and his criminal record, she was fairly certain he was someone with an obsession with control and power; a megalomaniac to be exact. She hadn’t even met him yet and she had a title for him. This might not be an easy job, curing him, but it would be thrilling.  
The next day Harleen arrived at work bright eyed, and ready to meet The Joker. Despite staying up until all hours of the night making up a list of questions to ask him, she had never felt more awake. From reading over interview transcripts from his sessions with his second psychiatrist, the only ones that were saved, she could tell he was oh-so boisterous, with a love for theatrics, getting him to talk about himself would be a piece of cake. This first session with his was going to be all about getting him to trust her.  
“Morning Dr. Quinzel, how are you today?”  
A guard named Thomas greeted her, every morning he was stationed at the door that led to the doctors private wing, this wing mainly consisted of offices, and the staff room. This was a daily conversation as she had to swipe her access card everyday to enter the corridor. She had grown to like Tom.  
“Wonderful Tom! Today is my first session with The Joker!”  
“Whoa, Dr. Arkham actually signed off on that? Jeez Harleen, are you sure you want to be his doctor?”  
“Yes of course!”  
She replied suddenly defensive.  
“This is what I’ve worked for, it’s why I took this job. Are you implying that I can’t do it?”  
“No, that’s not what I’m saying, it’s just I was posted outside his cell one day, and even I was afraid of him, he’s crazier, and more dangerous than anyone in here.”  
“This is what I’ve been trained to do Thomas, I’m not afraid of anything. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”  
She brushed passed him, and basically stomped into her office, the lack of faith everyone had in her was maddening, didn’t anyone understand how perfect she was for this job? She was first in her class in university and even graduated early with her major focused on the clinically insane. Well the Joker was her ultimate test, to see how good she really was, if she could cure him, she could cure anyone. Plus, if she happened to write a hard hitting novel in the process well that wouldn’t kill anyone. The Joker liked to exploit his doctors, so it was time for one of his doctors to exploit him.  
“Dr. Quinzel?”  
She looked up from her notes, noticing Dr. Arkham poking his head through her door.  
“Good morning sir, please, take a seat.”  
She offered, gesturing to the chair opposite her desk.  
Thank you Doctor, I was wondering if you were prepared for your session with the Joker today?”  
“More than ready sir, I was actually going to come see you to see when and where you had set it up?”  
“That’s actually what I came to talk to you about, the Joker’s situation is… different than any other patient you’ve ever dealt with.”  
“How so?”  
“His sessions are held in a secure room, with guards posted immediately outside the door. You are also required to keep a panic button with you at all times.”  
“Why so many precautions, I know he’s dangerous, but isn’t he going to be locked in cuffs?”  
"That hasn’t stopped him before.”  
Dr. Arkham’s face was grave, as if he was preparing to her to walk into her own death sentence. Although, maybe he was.  
"Alright thank you for the information sir, could you tell me when the appointment is?”  
Dr. Arkham glance down at his watch.  
"Five minutes.”  
"W-what?”  
"I thought you said you were ready Dr. Quinzel?”  
"I-I am b-”  
"Great, I’ll send a a guard to escort you momentarily, good luck.”  
Dr. Arkham left her office, and Harleen felt as if she could burst with anticipation. Within the hour, she would be sitting face to face with the Joker.  
At that moment there was a knock at her door, and Thomas entered.  
"Ready to go?”  
Apparently he would be the one escorting her to the appointment.  
‘Of course.”  
The two of them walked in silence, as he lead her through the maze like building to one of the secure, interrogation-like rooms. Thomas stopped her outside the huge iron door.  
"Um, here’s your panic button.”  
He said nervously, jabbing the little red button at her.  
"Where do I put it, I don’t want him to see it, he needs to trust me.”  
"Can I?”  
He asked, gesturing at the button, which she handed to him. Silently, he managed to fasten it to the inside of her lab coat.  
"There, he’ll never know it’s there.”  
"Thanks Tom, um are you going to open the door now?”  
"Just be careful in there okay? I know you think you’re ready, but I can guarantee you’ve never seen anything like him before.”  
"I’ll be careful, just open the door Tom.”  
Begrudgingly, the young guard carefully opened the heavy door allowing her to step inside. The room was dreary at best, concrete floor, and dark walls. It was totally empty other than the security camera in the corner, and the stainless steel table bolted to the the floor in the center of the room. And, of course, the man chained to the table.  
As she entered the room, his head turned to look at her, a smile wider than she thought possible plastered across his face.  
"You must be Dr. Quinzeeelll.”


	2. Two.

Session 1

The Joker was nothing like Harleen was expecting. After all the warnings she had been given about him merely based on his appearance, she had expected horrible scars, boiled skin, all the things you would see in a horror movie, but this man in front of her was almost… attractive?  
Sure he did have a few scars here and there, but he was nothing to gag at, nothing to strike fear into her bones. In all honestly he sort of looked like a punk teenager despite his age. His skin was bone white, and his face marked with a few tattoos. The one across his forehead read “damaged”, how interesting, and there was a small ornament “J” adorned on his cheek bone. His hair was a blinding green, and considering the amount of time he has been in Arkham and the lack of roots showing, this was his, shall we say, natural, hair colour.   
However, his smile was by far the most interesting thing about him. The Joker was known for his famous smile, but after his last run in with the bat man, his teeth were smashed in. Now a magnificent silver grill was in place of his missing teeth.  
There was so much to learn about him from simply looking at his face, she felt as if she could stare at him all day.  
“Don’t get lost in my eyes there Doc!”  
The Joker’s high pitched laugh broke her from her mesmerized state. So far his laugh was the most chilling thing about him, well that, and his horrific criminal history. Although, oddly, that never fazed her.  
She cursed herself for staring so long. His first impression of her wouldn’t be the professional doctor she had wanted it to be, but a dumbstruck 20- something year old.  
“I apologize Mr. Joker, lost in my own thoughts, I suppose. My name is Dr. Quinzel, and I will be your psychiatrist for the time being.”  
She extended her hand to him to shake, but quickly dropped it, when he shifted his eyes from his shackled hands to her eyes, wearing a small smirk on his face. She tried to play it off as she had just been readjusting her hair, but it wasn’t believable.  
She took a seat in the chair across the table from him and smoothed her notes in front of her, attempting to calm her nerves before she spoke again, but he beat her to it.  
“You’re a pretty little thing aren’t you Doctoorr, it would be a shame if you weren’t anymore.”  
He punctuated the sentence with another of his loud laughs.  
“Threatening me is not going to help you Mr. Joker. I’m here to help you, I’m on your side. Besides you don’t scare me.”  
“Oh don’t I?”  
He rose to his feet, and she was able to see him at his full height. It was obvious he was trying to intimidate using sheer size. It was true he was tall, but he was also very slim. His orange jumpsuit hung off his small frame as if it was too sizes too big. She studied his face once again, he had to be in his thirties, but no one knew his real age. She was about to find out. Harleen stood up as well.  
“Mr. Joker, you do not scare me. I am your doctor, if you did scare me that would be a problem now wouldn’t it?”  
The Joker laughed yet again.  
“Alright, now what I came here to ask you.”  
She sat back down, signalling for the Joker to do the same, which surprisingly he did.  
“I realize you’re quite fond of your secrecy, somethings I’ve learned by researching you. I know everything there is to know about you, which isn’t a lot. As far as the internet is concerned, you didn’t exist until about ten years ago.”  
“13 to be exact Doc.”  
“Placing you at 34 years old, thank you.”  
“How do you know that?”  
He snapped, but he didn’t seem as much mad as he did interested.  
“I’m quite smart Mr. Joker, and as I said, I’ve been researching you.”  
“One could say you might be obsessed with me. You should know as a doctor that obsession is an unhealthy tendency.”  
He used a mocking tone for the last two words. His smile never left his lips, his brilliantly red lips. Another side effect of his chemical bath.  
“So after reviewing your records with your past doctors, it’s obvious you don’t acknowledge your life before your chemical disfiguration, why is that?”  
She ignored his observation of her, she didn’t need to be analyzed by a mentally unstable man.  
“Disfiguration? Jeez Doc that’s harsh! Do I really look disfigured to you? No no no, my dear, what you see as a disfiguration, is, in reality, my birth.”  
“Tell me more.”  
He just laughed.  
“Why don’t we talk about your present Mr. Joker?”  
This seemed to peek his interest, as he leaned forward flashing her yet another metallic smile.  
“You seem to have built yourself an empire shall we say since your-, um, your birth.”  
“Rightio darling, right you are!”  
His laugh rang out in the dark little room.  
“I’m quite successful Doll, would you like me to show you?”  
Harleen’s heart beat faster, exhilaration shot through her veins. A private look into the Joker’s chaotic world, who could say no to that.  
“Yes! Erm- I mean, alright Mr. Joker.”  
“You’ll have to unlock me than sweetheart, and I’d be happy to give you a tour of my life.”  
Her hope crashed to the pit of her stomach, he was trying to charm her, manipulate her.   
“I’m going to tell you right now, I am not anything like your old Doctors. You will not manipulate me, or use me in any way. I’m smarter than you, so don’t think you have any advantage in that area. I realize I am your first female doctor, but that doesn’t mean you’ll be able to charm me either. The sooner you stop treating me like you enemy Mr. Joker, the sooner we can get on with this.”  
Joker smiled yet again.  
“You’re a brave one Doc, but I swear I will break you like I did the rest of them.”  
He began to rock back and forth in his chair, his body shaking with laughter, the sight was almost comical. She placed a hand over her mouth, stifling the giggle rising in her throat. He suddenly stopped.  
“Was that a laugh Doctor?”  
Harleen froze, unsure whether to lie to him or not.  
“Y-yes, it was.”  
He leaned for coming as close to her as he could. The chains around his hands stopped him about halfway to her. His smile stretched wider if that was even possible, and he moved his head as a snake would as he spoke.  
“You like to laugh don’t you Doc? You like a good joke to really get you going? I like jokes too.”  
“Is that so?”  
She replied, humouring him. At least this conversation was going somewhere.  
“Knock Knock!”  
He sing songed.  
“Who’s there?”  
“Who!”  
“Who who?”  
“That’s what an owl says!”  
He burst into another fit of laughter, before composing himself.  
“What’s the last thing that enters a fly’s mind before he gets squashed?”  
“What?”  
“His ass!”  
Even more laughter, admittedly he had actually gotten a real laugh out of her with that one.  
“You wanna hear my favourite joke Doc?”  
“Why not?”  
“Okay, so a pretty little girl walks into a bar, and guess what happens?”  
“What?”  
“She gets the shit beat out of her, and bullet between the eyes. Oh wait, that’s not a joke, that’s a Tuesday night for me, my bad. Still pretty funny though.”  
His eyes searched her for some form of horror or disgust, but there wasn’t any there for him to find.  
“Funny.” She noted nonchalantly, scribbling in her notepad.  
“Funny?”  
“I mean not your best joke, like the time you drop kicked that CEO off his own building, but still sorta funny.”  
“You known honey, your not so bad.”  
Her heart soared at these words, she was gaining his trust. She thought it best to end the session on a good note.”  
“Well, that will be all for today Mr. Joker, it’s been… interesting.”  
‘Oh that it was my dear. Listen why don’t you call me Mr. J?”  
“Because that’s what your henchmen call you, I do not work for you, I am your superior.”  
She gathered her papers, and strode over to the exit.  
“Oh and one more thing Mr. Joker, cut it out with the pet names. you will address me as Dr. Quinzel, or, I suppose, Doc is acceptable.”  
“Whatever you say Doc. Say Doc what’s your real name?”  
Before she even thought if this was a good idea or not, she was answering as she knocked on the door to be let out.”  
“Harleen, Harleen Quinzel.”  
As Tom opened the door, and she left the room she heard him muttering to himself.  
“Nonono, that won’t do, not that name.”


	3. Three.

“So how did that go?”  
Tom flanked her as she headed out of the patient wing of the asylum.  
“It was fascinating! His psyche is disturbing, but so interesting! Tom I already learned new things about him, and that was only a half hour with him.“  
“Whoa, slow down. Do you realize how fast you’re talking?”  
“Yes, I’m sorry! I just- I have to get back to my office and document all of this."   
She explained waving her scattered notes as she hurried down the corridor, leaving Tom behind.   
She felt bad about lying to Tom, but she wasn’t headed back to her office. Right now, the Joker was being escorted back to his cell, she needed to see how he reacted to her when they weren’t alone. His show-off personality was barely ever studied, she needed more information.   
Harleen rushed through the hallways, until she reached where she was looking for. Deep in the patient wing, she waited just outside the hallway in which there elevator was located. The Joker was kept in the basement.   
Pretty soon she heard echoing laughter drifting down an adjoining hallway. She quickly darted around a corner, and peeked her eyes out. Soon he arrived covered by two heavily armed guards. She smiled, this was her opportunity. Harleen placed a fake confused look on her face and wandered around the corner toward them.   
"Doctor! What are you doing here?"   
One of the Joker’s guards barked at her. The green haired man raised his head. A smile stretched across his face as he realized it was her.   
"Oh, I’m sorry! I seem to be lost!"   
She replied as innocently as possible, although she wasn’t looking at the guard who spoke to her, her eyes were trained on her patient.   
"Oohh is that my beautiful doctor?"   
He crooned, a light laughter escaping his lips.   
"How nice to see you again so soon, but you’re too far away, why don’t you come closer Doc?"   
"Hey! Shut up!"   
His other guard gave him a hard shove to the back, making the smile drop off him face. He growled at him, the Joker legitimately growled. Harleen couldn’t wait to put that in her notes.  
"Well well well, if you won’t come to me, then I guess I’ll have to come to yoooouuu."   
His smiled reappeared as he reared back, elbowing his first guard in the face and head butting the other. They each fell to the ground, and he kicked them in the head for good measure, effectively knocking them out. Harleen was frozen in shock.   
He rushed at her, laughing his maniac head off. The thought occurred to her to run, but, oddly enough, she didn’t want to. She was too curious as to what would happen next. The Joker grabbed her wrist roughly with his cuffed hands, and began to drag her toward the elevator.   
"Why don’t we go on a little trip Doc?"   
His smile was so infectious it made her want to smile back at him despite the situation.   
"Where are you taking me Mr. Joker?"   
She stumbled after him, as he pulled her along behind him. His shackled feet turned his gate into a sort of hobbled run.   
"It’s a surprise Harleeeeen!"   
He suddenly stopped, cause her to crash into his back, he turned to face her, and held her very close to his face.   
"Maybe I’m going to kill you."   
His hot breath tickled her cheek and neck. Her brain was muddled, she knew this is when she was supposed to become scared, scream for help, do something, anything. But somehow she felt excited, maybe a little nervous. His eyes narrowed.   
"Why aren’t you scared?” He wasn’t laughing anymore, and she realized the problem. By not struggling against him, she was ruining his fun.  
“I already told you I’m not afraid of you.”  
She had no idea how she she could be so bold around a man who was a certified lunatic, and who had just threatened to kill her, but she felt from scared.  
“You should be.”  
He spat at her, throwing her to the ground by her wrist, anger brewing in his eyes, those chilling ice blue eyes.  
He began to walk away from her, maybe to go have some more fun with the unconscious guards, or maybe to make some fun of his own, either way she couldn’t just let him leave. He was still a high-risk patient, capable of spontaneous, flamboyant homicides.  
He had already disappeared into the next hallway when she had pulled herself back to her feet, She ran after him, grabbing a gun off the hip holster of one of the guards as she ran by.  
“Mr. Joker! Stop!”  
She yelled at him as she rounded the corner. He wasn’t that much farther ahead of her, yet she had the gun extended anyway.  
“Oh! A gun, getting a bit ambitious aren’t we? Go on then, shoot me! You have me right here in front of you, you could put an end to all of the horrible crime right now, if you just shoot me.”  
He stared at the gun the entire time he spoke, looking as if he was drunk off the sight. Harleen could imagine it’s been a long time since he held one, and from what she could tell, he enjoyed having them on him at all times.  
“Go on Doc, put a bullet between my eyes!”  
Harleen lowered her arm, discreetly pressing the panic button as he shook his head at her.  
“Weak weak weak weak weak”  
He muttered turning away from her. he took a few leisurely steps forward before rounding on her, and pointed a finger right in her face as he came very close.  
“You know Doc, I was starting to like you, but you ruined that. You can’t even play the vicim, and you can’t fire a gun, not even at a man who has killed hundreds of people.”  
“Who says I can’t fire a gun at you?”  
Harleen pressed the gun into his kneecap, and didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger. Instead of yelling in agony, or even making a sound of discomfort. He began to laugh, harder and louder than she had ever seen someone laugh before. He couldn’t catch his breath to speak to her again.  
He was still laughing as more guards came to take him away


	4. Four.

“You cannot be serious! He responded better to me than any of his past doctors, taking me off his case could potentially be damaging to the patient.”  
“Dr. Quinzel he attempted to kill you no less than an 6 hours ago, how on earth do you describe that as “responding well”. No, I’m sorry, but the Joker is no longer your patient. He will return to the incurable list.”  
“He didn’t try to kill me though! He didn’t even try to leave the building! Sir, just give me another chance.”  
“I watched the video tape of your session, he spent the entire time trying to make you afraid of him.”  
“But he did answer a few of my questions!”  
“Look, it’s late Dr. Quinzel. Go home, get some rest, and when you come back in the morning we will assign you another patient. Goodnight.”  
Dr. Arkham dismissed Harleen with a wave of his hand. It took all she had in her not argue further, but if she did that, she might have lost he job as well.  
~  
It was very late in the night when Harleen arrived back home to her small single bedroom apartment. She lived only five minutes away from the asylum, her entire existence revolved around that place. Now that the patient she had been waiting to study was taken from her, she couldn’t see much of a future there. Maybe it was time to move on, maybe work in a hospital, a change of pace.  
She tossed her keys on the counter, and slumped in front of the tv she never had the chance to set up. the wires lay useless on the floor. She felt as useless as they did.  
Then the phone rang.  
Harleen jumped, it was 2:00am in the goddamn morning, who would be calling at this hour.  
“Hello?”  
She answered the phone.  
“Dr. Quinzel? Is that you?”  
A rushed, and scared sounding voice reached her ear.  
“Yes? Who is this?”  
“It’s Dr. Cadwell”  
Dr. Cadwell? She was the second in command to Dr. Arkham, why was she calling her?  
“Dr. Quinzel we need you back here right now, please hurry.”  
“Wait, what’s going on?”  
“It’s the Joker, it’s all very serious, come as quickly as you can.”  
The line went dead, and she knew she should be worried, but all she could think was this was the second chance she needed, whatever it was, she could fix it.   
~  
Harleen flew through the main doors of the asylum, and was immediately greeted by one of the many guards.  
“Dr. Quinzel, come quick, you’re needed in the basement.”  
“The basement? Really?”  
“Yes, please hurry up!”  
Harleen dashed after the guard, pulse rapid. They ran past crowds of personal lumped together in the hallway. The same expression of nervous fear on all of their faces, but she didn’t care. Anticipation mixed with excitement almost made her forget that she was most likely being called in to calm the Joker down from whatever state he was in, meaning she had to be calm.  
She took deep breaths the entire elevator ride down to the basement, while the guard next to her fidgeted nervously.  
“This is as far as I go.”  
The seasoned guard told her trying to sound professional, but his voice squeaked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m not allowed to go any farther, I can’t explain, you don’t have much time. Just go down the hallway straight in front of us and to the left, there you’ll find the Joker’s cell, just go.”  
Harleen did as she was told practically sprinting down the hallway, and the one to the right. What loomed in front of her looked nothing like any of the other cells in the asylum, no this looked like a steel shipping container with a door. She slowed to a walk as she approached it, totally in awe. She was transfixed in her thoughts imagining what sort of things the four walls of this room, excited that she was about to find out.  
The door hung open, slightly off it’s hinges. She couldn’t imagine what had been strong enough to do that, and she wondered which side the blow came from, the inside or the outside?  
Cautiously stepping inside, the scene she discovered was not one she had been expecting. Two guards lay dead on the floor, all the blood they had in their bodies she was sure was covering the floor at her feet, and standing in the middle of the room was the Joker. He held a long silver knife to the throat of none other than Dr. Arkham.  
“Hiya Doc! So nice of you to come!”  
“Mr. Joker, how are you?”  
“Well right now I am fan-fucking-tastic!”  
“Was that sarcasm?”  
“Yes and no.”  
“Mr. Joker, you’re holding a knife to my boss right now, I’m going to need you to be a little more direct, and explain to me how this happened.”  
Harleen took a few more slow steps toward the Joker. He began to laugh.  
“You act as if you’re trying to sneak up in a bomb, but the funny part is you kind of are. Any minute now I could slit the throat of the precious Dr. Arkham, and it all depends on how you handle this situation. I love it.”  
“On with the story Mr. Joker.”  
“Whatever you say Doll. Well I was being taken back to my sad little cell tonight by these two lovely men”  
He gestured to the dead bodies on the floor.  
“They were the kind that liked to push me around, and threaten me, you know the type, but they said the most fascinating tidbit, which I thought couldn’t possibly be true, but turns out it is.”  
“What did they say Mr. Joker?”  
“They said you quit being my doctor, and then I learn that our session tomorrow is cancelled. I do not appreciate being ignored sweetheart. So naturally I got a bit angry, and when i get angry it doesn’t generally turn out great for the people near me, meaning those guards. You should have seen their horrified faces when I pulled this knife, oh how I laughed!”  
“Where exactly did you get the knife?”  
“So, is it true Doc? Did you quit on me? Because I was having a good time! I like making you laugh…”  
He trailed off, the last bit his sentence he said almost seductively.  
“I didn’t quit Mr. Joker-”  
“Oh! My my my, I do not like liars!”  
Joker tightened his grip on the knife held to Dr. Arkham’s throat, a beed of ruby red blood fell from where the tip pierced his skin.  
“I’m not lying, I was forced out of the position.”  
“Then tell me, by whom dear?”  
“You’re holding a knife to his throat.”  
Dr. Arkham’s eyes bulged out of his head, appalled she had the nerve to tell the truth.  
“So the good doctor here, huh? Then what’s stopping me froming killing him right now?”  
Joker smiled intensely, glee at the thought of yet another murder gleamed in his eyes.  
“What’s stopping you is what you want. If you kill him, I’ll never be your psychiatrist again-”  
“Is that a threat!”  
“No, You need to stop villainizing me, I won’t be your doctor because I’ll be fired, but if you let him go right now, I’ll be in the room with you tomorrow, all alone. Isn’t that right Dr. Arkham?”  
“Yes! Yes, she’ll be your doctor for as long as you want her!”  
He gasped, practically begging for his pathetic little life. Part of her wished there was nothing she could do to stop Joker from killing him, but at that statement, Joker dropped him to the ground.  
“There, that's wasn’t so hard now was it Doctor?”  
Joker had bent down next to Dr. Arkham, gently stroking his balding head.  
“Just one more thing…”  
He smashed his head into the stone wall, to the shock of Harleen.  
“He’ll be fine, I just wanted some privacy.”  
Joker purred stepping closer to her with every word, until he was directly in front of her. Close enough for her to feel his breath on her face. Slowly he took her chin into his fingertips, tilting her head ever so slightly so his lips brushed her ear.  
“That excited you, didn’t it Doc? You have so much potential, and I intend to show it to you. Consider me your doctor.”  
He let her go, and stepped back to spread out on his cot.  
“You can go now, unless you want to join me?”


	5. Five.

Session 2  
“Today’s session is going to be a bit different today Doc.”  
Harleen was seated across from the Joker first thing the next morning. She had just settled herself in the chair across from him, when he spoke.  
“You don’t control these sessions Mr. Joker. What happens in here is up to me. Besides you’re in no position to make demands.”  
She eyed the new addition to his wardrobe since they last saw each other; his straight jacket.  
“Doll, didn’t I tell you to call me Mr. J?”  
“Didn’t I tell you not to call me doll?”  
“Alright alright alright there Doc, you call me Mr. J, and I won’t call you a pet name again, no matter how much it suits you. Deal?”  
Harleen rolled her eyes, it was obvious he wasn’t going to give this up.  
“Fine, whatever.”  
She gave in.  
“Say it.”  
He smiled triumphantly at her, eyes hungry for more.  
“What?”  
“I want to here you say it Doc.”  
“Okay M-Mr. J…”  
She responded cautiously, carefully watching to see how he reacted. She scribbled like a mad woman as she watched his eyes roll back in his head, and his smile stretch further across his face, adding to her notes. He felt powerful hearing her say that.  
“Now turn off that camera.”  
He ordered her. It was as if he thought he gained absolute power over her. She covered the laugh that bubbled inside her.  
“Harleen don’t you ever hide a laugh from me.”  
She shook off the feeling of ice water being poured down her neck, his voice made her want to do whatever he asked, but made her feel important like she was the only one who mattered. She had to remember he was insane, and it was her job to cure him of that.  
“I’m not turning off the camera Mr. J.”  
“Then I won’t answer any of your questions.”  
“Fine, I don’t need you to talk to get information from you.”  
She leaned over her papers, and began to study him. She noted the small star tattoo on his temple, she never saw that before. She could only guess what he had under his clothes, she could see the words “ha ha ha” peeking out from his sleeve, and he had a smiling mouth tattooed on his hand, must be in place of the teeth he’s missing.  
The sat like that for over a half an hour, he glared at her the whole time, folding himself in, trying to give her nothing to write down, but the more he shifted the more she learned about him. He hated this feeling of no control, he hated feeling scrutinized. He only functioned well when he was in power, when he knew exactly what was going to happen next. He only found order in the chaos he created. And the more power she gained over him the more confident she felt.  
“Well I have what I need for today, see you tomorrow Mr. J.”  
He growled from his chair, luckily her back was turned to him as she headed for the door, it made her want to melt.  
“Wait. You’re not going anywhere just yet.”  
He voice took on a more menacing tone than he had ever used with her before.  
“You’re really testing me Doc, one minute I think you’re going to be good for me, the next I want to wring that skinny little neck of yours. You’re infuriating, and I ought to get rid of you right now and I will if you don’t turn off that damn camera.”  
Harleen didn’t move muscle, stayed frozen on her way to the door.  
“What was that word you used to describe me before?”  
She turned back to face him ever so slowly.  
“A megalomaniac?”  
“Yes exactly, I’ve been thinking about it, and I think you’re one too. They way you manipulate situations to work out in your favour, I mean, really, how did a young little thing like you get me as your patient, how the fuck did you mange to make that happen? Let go of your precious control for one minute, and let me tell you a little story.”  
Slowly she walked over to the security camera. She knew he was manipulating her, but at this point she really didn’t care if he won this round, the curiosity was eating at her. She flipped a switch, the camera was off, they were alone.  
“Now what were you going to tell me?”  
She asked sitting back down across from him.  
“It’s only so long before they realize the camera is off.”  
“Like I said last night, I’m you’re doctor now. You have potential Doc, I’m just trying to cure you.”  
“Cure me of what?”  
“I know you didn’t just happen to stumble across me in the hallway the other day, you weren’t lost. In fact I’m willing to bet you have the floor plan of this joint memorized. I was right when I said you were obsessed with me, except it’s not for the reasons you think. You think you want to learn so much about me to find success in the medical field, but you’re wrong so very very wrong. You want me, you want my life, the chaos, to put it simply, turns you on. I can only assume here, correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re whole life you’ve been a nobody, caught up in a the simplicity and the normalcy, predictable. Now you want what has attracted you since the day you were born, and you think I can give it to you. Maybe you just want to use me to get, which I swear will turn out bad for you, or maybe you actually do want me, which I swear will turn out bad for you, but there is no backing out now Doctor, I’ve seen what’s in you and I intend to get you there, whether it breaks you or not. By the end of our time together, Harleen will be dead.”  
“You’re going to kill me?”  
“No! You’re not listening! I said, I said, I saaaaid Harleen will be dead, I’m saying you will be a different person when we’re done. You will be gone, and that part of you that is desperate to be free, that part of you that you locked away because you’re afraid of it, she will take you’re place.”  
His eyes sparkled, and the small smirk he wore terrified her. This was the first time he had ever unearthed some fear in her, but it wasn’t him that scared her, it was what he promised, the thing she never allowed herself to want. She couldn’t let him break her before she broke him, cured him.  
They stared at each other, her voice seemed to have left her, along with her ability to think, and he, well he didn’t feel the need to talk anymore.  
Suddenly the door burst open and Thomas flew in, gun raised, determination on his face.  
“Harleen! Are you okay? I noticed the camera…” His voice trailed off when he realized that she and the joker were merely sitting across from each other. “Went dead.”  
“See that?”  
Joker’s voice pulled her eyes back to his.  
“That’s what normalcy looks like Harley, you don’t want that.”  
“What did you just call me?”  
He leaned back in his chair, signature smile replacing the seductive smirk he had adopted earlier.  
“Anything we can help you with little boy?”  
The Joker laughed at Thomas, wildly and as loud as he always had, except now something had changed in Harleen. She wanted to laugh with him, and that scared the shit out of her more than anything that had happened to her since she had met the Joker.


End file.
